


Hope will find you

by Mozart_the_Meerkitten



Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Some angst, Sort Of, it could technically have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozart_the_Meerkitten/pseuds/Mozart_the_Meerkitten
Summary: A young Estel meets a strange elf while wandering in the woods.





	Hope will find you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is sort of canon divergence from The Silmarillion, but at the same time not really? Nobody ever said that Elrond DIDN'T go find Maglor wandering around the coast at some point and invite him to live in Rivendell, the Silmarillion just IMPLIES that Maglor wandered lost for all eternity. But why would he do that when one of his foster kids was still around?? I just can't imagine that Elrond would abandon him to that fate.
> 
> Also I did sort of give Estel knowledge of his ancestry, which contradicts the appendices of LOTR, and I might change that later, but for now just... ignore that... it's fine, he's just a little kid, he doesn't understand all this stuff about his history anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I just thought it would be really cute if tiny Aragorn met Maglor, so here ya go, enjoy this fluffy adorableness.

Estel walked through the woods of Rivendell with a spring in his step. He had successfully escaped his lessons again, and- even more impressive- nobody had found him yet. Usually he could manage to get away from his unlucky tutors, but he had always found himself caught before he managed to get away from the buildings and pavilions. Then he would be dragged back to learn about stupid things like politics and taxes when all he really wanted was to explore the woods and rivers and learn about the creatures living in them.

So now the boy skipped cheerfully through the ancient trees, listening to the birds chirp and feeling the cool breeze on his face. It was a perfect day to be out in the woods, and a horrible day to be stuck inside with papers and pencils listening to some elf drone on about-

Estel stopped and turned his head to the side. Was that… music? It sounded almost like somebody singing…

Of course, Estel knew that elves lived all throughout the forest, but most of them lived closer to the buildings and houses. He had also gone quite a ways in the hour he had been gone, but then again, elves wandered much more than human children. They didn’t have lessons about governments and taxes.

The boy trotted forward, curious. The singing was beautiful, and it was in a language that Estel didn’t remember hearing in Rivendell before. He could tell it was elvish, but he didn’t recognize any of the words. This only made him more curious to see the owner of the voice, and he crept forward, careful to be as quiet as he could. 

Finally, he saw the singer. It was an elf with long black hair sitting in a tree, eyes shut. As Estel crept closer though, he could see the glint of tears on the elf’s face. Strange, the song he was singing didn’t sound sad.

So, Estel stood beneath the tree, staring up at the elf and did asked what any concerned child would.  
“Are you alright?”  
The elf jumped, and Estel’s eyes widened. He had never managed to sneak up on an elf before, they always knew he was coming.

The elf stared down at him with a curious expression. “Elros, what are you doing here?” he asked after a moment.  
The boy blinked. “My name’s not Elros, it’s Estel. But Elros was my ancestor, I remember that from my lessons.”  
“Es..tel. Ah.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Oh, I, ah, you may call me Káno.”  
“Okay,” Estel rocked back on his heels. “I liked your singing.”  
Káno jumped down from the tree and landed on the forest floor before Estel. “Ah, thank you,” he muttered. “What-”  
“Why were you crying? The song sounded happy,” said Estel, unintentionally cutting him off.  
“Oh, well, there are just many memories attached to that song,” said Káno, looking away.  
Estel frowned. “Sad memories?”  
“Sad because the people I made the memories with are no longer here,” said the elf. He took a deep breath. “Now, ought you be at home? You are still quite young to be wandering about by yourself, don’t you think?”  
Estel folded his arms and glared. “I’m _six_. And mama says that this is the safest place in all Middle Earth. Besides, I was about to die of boredom back there, so really I’m in less danger here, don’t you think?”  
Káno turned his head and coughed, and when he turned back he was smiling a little. “I suppose so.”  
“So do you live in the woods?” asked Estel, hoping to get the elf off the topic of taking him back home.  
“I do indeed, little wanderer. Would you like to see it?”  
Estel stared up at him with wide eyes. This was better than he could have hoped for! This strange elf was going to take him somewhere! The boy nodded eagerly, grinning.  
Then, suddenly a horrible thought occurred to him, and he frowned. “It’s not back with the other houses is it? You’re not taking me back home?”  
Káno shook his head. “No, my house is deeper in the forest.”  
Estel beamed at him and bounced to his side. “Great! Let’s go!”

*********************************************************************

Maglor gazed down at the curious little boy trotting along beside him. It was no wonder that he had mistaken the child for one of the twins, he was the spitting image of Elros and Elrond right after he’d first met them.

Now though, Maglor could see the boy’s more human features as well; a softer face, round ears, and that hastiness and impatience that no elf child could rival.

He remembered now that during one of his last visits Elrond had mentioned he was fostering a little human boy who was of Numenorean descent. He had, however, failed to mention that the boy was a descendant of Elros and therefore also a prince.

…Or possibly even a king, Maglor realized, frowning. If Elrond was fostering the boy then it was unlikely his father was still alive. Or perhaps they just wanted to keep the heir of that ancient race safe. After all, Middle Earth was a dangerous place and humans tended to be-

A soft touch jolted Maglor out of his thoughts and he looked down quickly even as a small hand slipped into his, sending thrills up and down his arm. His heart beat a little quicker, and he swallowed hard, unconsciously closing his own hand around the boy’s. Memories flashed before his eyes, and it was all he could do to turn his gaze back to the forest while his breath hitched and his heart skipped. Not even Elrond touched him that freely, and he had had almost no contact with the other elves of Imlardis in the time that he had lived there. It was simpler, prevented conflicts…

But he couldn’t deny that he missed seeing others, talking to them and being around them, though he had also grown to dread it over the years. He was _lonely_, though the despair that he had felt for so long had eased in the years since he’d come to Imlardis. It was at least peaceful here, and Elrond did visit him fairly often. Still, it must have been the loneliness that prompted him to offer to let the boy see his house, rather than take him home like any other even mildly responsible elf would do upon finding the child heir of Numenor wandering in the woods.

“Do you know what kind of tree that is?”  
Maglor jumped, so startled by the boy’s voice that he didn’t reply right away.  
Estel continued. “That’s an oak tree. They grow very big and very old. They’re harder to climb because the branches don’t start till really far up, but I climbed one one day.”  
“Did you now?” asked Maglor, fighting to keep his voice light.  
“Yep! I got all the way to the top, but, ah, I couldn’t get down, because there weren’t any branches to use, and it’s a lot easier to climb up a tree trunk with no branches then down.”  
In spite of the heaviness in his heart, Maglor smiled. “My brothers and I used to do things like that.”  
“I wish I had brothers,” grumbled Estel. “It’s so boring here without other kids to play with.”  
“Are there no other children in Imlardis?” asked Maglor, a little surprised.  
“No. Some of the elves are pretty young, but that means they’re like 200 years old and that’s still old,” said Estel. “That’s why I have to go out and escape from my lessons, because that’s all they give me to do. Master Elrond says that when I’m older I’ll learn swordfighting and archery, but I wanna learn now.”  
“And what would you do once you learned those things?”  
“I dunno. Mama says our people protect others, so I guess I’d do that.”  
“That is a noble goal,” said Maglor. He was silent for a few moments, then, “Do you see that tree?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That is a cherry tree. When some of my brothers were young once, they decided to…”

*********************************************************************

Káno told good stories, much better than the ones his tutors told. Káno left in all the interesting details and laughed and didn’t tell Estel that he had to wait until he was older to hear the end.

It was nice to have a grown-up treat him like he was old enough to understand things, even if it was only stories Káno told about his brothers. Estel liked them far better than the endless genealogies he had to learn.

Then, suddenly, the trees opened up and they came to a clearing with a little garden of vegetables and herbs planted around the base of a great, ancient gnarled tree. Tucked up in the branches was a little house that blended in so well with the tree’s trunk that at first Estel thought Káno lived in the tree itself.

“Wow,” he whispered. “It’s beautiful.”  
Káno looked down at him in surprise. “It is hardly that. I have what is likely the humblest dwelling in all of Imlardis.”  
Estel shook his head stubbornly. “That doesn’t mean it can’t be beautiful,” he strode forward, finally pulling his hand free of Káno’s. “I love it.”

“Well then perhaps you will like the inside as well. Tell me little tree climber,” Káno knelt down beside him and grinned. “Can you make it up there by yourself?”  
Estel grinned back. “You bet I can!”

The little boy dashed up to the tree and jumped up, catching hold of a branch and pulling himself onto it. In like manner, he scrambled eagerly through the tree up to the little house, which was set on a massive branch jutting directly out from the trunk. Above it, branches had been cleared to allow smoke to escape from a little chimney sticking out the top like a hollow branch.

A moment later, Káno appeared beside him, and opened the door, stepping inside. Estel followed him, blinking to adjust to the softer light inside. 

Estel thought the house was every bit as lovely on the inside as the out. There was a small kitchen and sitting room mashed together, and a bed in one corner. Drying herbs hung from the ceiling, and the chairs and bed were covered in blankets made of animal pelts. In the corner stood a simple bow and a quiver of arrows.

Estel whipped around and looked up at Káno with shining eyes. “Can I live with you?”  
Káno stood silent for a moment, blinking, then slowly shook his head. “I don’t think your mother and Master Elrond would be particularly fond of that idea.”  
Estel wilted a little. “Oh, well, I guess…” then he looked around and perked up again. “But I can stay for a little while, right?”  
Káno nodded. “Yes, for a little while.”  
Estel grinned. “Great!” he walked over to stare up at the herbs hanging above his head. “What’s that?”

*********************************************************************

Maglor knew that he should take the boy home, that he should stop telling him about herbs and animal lore and stories of his brothers and their adventures in Valinor, but…

The boy was so enthusiastic! He was lively and happy and he brought something into the little house that made it seem to come alive and Maglor was loth to give that up. 

So, he stood in the kitchen and prepared the herbs and meat for his supper, making a little more than he usually did. He set some stew to cook over the little fire and sat telling the boy stories and listening to him talk about his life in Imlardis. 

But mostly he told stories. It had been so long since he had had anyone to listen that it was like a dam had broken and he was helpless to stop all the things spilling out. It did not hurt that Estel was as eager to hear them as Maglor was to tell them. The boy listened with rapt attention, eyes wide, leaning forward slightly, completely forgetting the tea that Maglor had made him and letting it go cold.

The stories slowed when the stew finished cooking, but the silence then was companionable, rather than oppressive. Estel thought the food was delicious, which Maglor would have thought an exaggeration if he hadn’t seen the happiness written across the boy’s face. He must mention to Elrond how the boy seemed so taken with life in the woods, and remind him that even princes needed time to explore.

After supper, Maglor opened an old chest and pulled out his harp. It had been years since he used it- the effort had always been too great when the only person he was singing for was himself- but the strings were still in order, and after thrumming it for a few moments he started a melody. 

And then he sang for an audience for the first time in decades. He wove the music of old songs on his harp, the ones that had been sung in Valinor before the darkness came. The boy would learn much of the world’s hardship as he grew up, it was only fair that he learned about all the good that had once been as well.

When he finally paused, Estel clapped his hands and grinned.  
“That was great!” the little boy enthused. “You’re even better than the elves who sing during the feasts!”  
Maglor smiled and ducked his head. He wasn’t quite sure why the boy’s response warmed his heart so, but he treasured it.  
“What kind of elvish is that?” asked Estel.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I mean, some of it’s normal, but I don’t understand some of it. I think… I think I’ve heard Master Elrond speak it a few times during feasts and ceremonies.”  
“Ah, you mean the difference between Sindarin and Quenya,” said Maglor. “Sindarin is the common tongue of the elves, spoken throughout Middle Earth. Quenya is the language of the Noldor, the elves who came from the land of Valinor.”  
“Oh,” Estel considered this. “Why do you know it so well?”  
“I learned it as a child,” said Maglor, trying his best to sound nonchalant.  
“Oh. Well, it’s beautiful,” said Estel.

The boy yawned, and Maglor frowned, suddenly noting how the shadows had lengthened, and the warmth of the sunlight had vanished. He looked out a window and a jolt went through him as he saw the darkness and the glow of the stars. He had been so caught up in his tales that he had kept the boy here the whole day! Elrond would be worried, not to mention the boy’s mother.

“Alright, little adventurer, it is long past time for you to have gone home,” said Maglor, jumping up and putting his harp away. He then offered his hand to the surprised little boy. “Come, it is time for us to be off.”  
Estel sighed and took his hand. “Do I have to go?”  
“Yes,” said Maglor, an ache settling in his heart.  
“Okay,” said the boy, resignedly. Then, suddenly, “But I can come back, right?”  
Maglor stared at him in surprise. “If… if you wish to, then yes. But perhaps it may be good to ask for permission next time.”  
Estel nodded and yawned again. Maglor turned and hurried out of his house before the waves of emotions crashing in his mind overtook him.

Estel still held his hand.

*********************************************************************

“We have arrived, little adventurer.”

Estel rubbed his eyes and sat up a little straighter in Káno’s arms. He had almost fallen asleep as they traveled through the forest. He might have dozed off a few times, he kept thinking he heard someone calling his name…

They stood just outside the main square, tucked in the shadows of a building. Estel could almost see his house from here.  
“Can you find your way from here?” Káno asked.  
Estel nodded. “Yeah, it isn’t far to where I live,” he looked up at the elf. “Thank you for letting me stay at your house. You really won’t mind if I come back?”  
Káno smiled at him, but Estel thought he looked a little sad. “Not at all. You are good company.”  
Estel grinned, and Káno set him down on the stone path. He trotted forward a few steps into the starlight, then turned around and waved.  
“Goodbye, Káno! I’ll see you again soon!” he called.  
Káno’s smile widened. “Until our next meeting, Estel.”

The boy beamed, then dashed off to his home.

*********************************************************************

Maglor watched the boy go, a pang of sadness cutting into his heart. It had been the right thing to do to bring the boy back. On the way they had passed countless search parties calling for the child- Elrond must have had the whole valley searching. Maglor thought about stopping them and handing the boy over, but his selfish desire to keep Estel with him as long as possible won out, and he slipped by all those they passed. 

It may have been easier to give the boy up if he hadn’t been holding him, warmth seeping through his shirt, the child’s head resting by his heart…

He would have to speak to Elrond about what had happened, but that could wait until tomorrow. The boy was safe, and that was what mattered.

Maglor turned back into the shadows and slipped back to the forest. Even as he went though, the pain in his heart eased and was replaced with a warm, soft feeling as he recalled the boy’s parting words.

_‘Goodbye, Káno! I’ll see you again soon!’_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is likely going to stay a one-shot, but note that I headcanon that Aragorn stayed friends with Maglor through his growing up years. I also headcanon that their friendship led to Maglor hanging out with the other elves in Rivendell a bit more, and consequently eventually meeting Bilbo and Frodo and the rest of the hobbits. I also think that he would have helped defend Rivendell during the attacks Sauron made on it in the War of the Ring, and that he probably ended up sailing to Valinor on one of the last (if not the last) ships and was forgiven and all that. So, yay, happy ending!


End file.
